I Don't Want To Get Over You
You've definitely had less awkward runs as you head into Dedlock territory with Louise and Paula. Cast * Paula Cohen * Owen Landis * Louise Bailey * Sam Yao * Simon Lauchlan Plot Be Careful You’re heading off to Dedlock territory in hunt of one of Van Ark’s bases. Paula believes this is where he kept his research about Comansys. Get This Done Fast Owen is concerned about what might happen if Dedlocks show up, but Paula isn't so concerned. Already In A Horror Movie You’ve covered the first quarter and there’s not much to report. Louise spots a face in the bushes, but doubts that it was human. All Escape Routes Covered Paula hesitantly asks Louise about Maxine, and the tension between them seems to dispel a little as they talk. Chase The Phantom Another Day Louise and Paula’s conversation is cut off by the sound of gunshots - it’s the Dedlocks, and they’ve cut you all off. Your Old Friend The Dedlocks have focused on you. Sam’s transmission breaks up, and a gun fires as you hear footsteps approaching; it’s your old friend, Runner 3. Transcript SAM YAO: Looking good, guys! Nice easy pace, good stride… LOUISE BAILEY: This isn’t a horse race. OWEN LANDIS: But you are a fine-looking filly, Lou. PAULA COHEN: Owen, honestly! SAM YAO: Yeah! I mean, not only sexist, but totally wrong crowd. Right, guys, after you pass that overgrown playground, I need you to take the road north - PAULA COHEN: North by northwest. Yes, we know. SAM YAO: Good, yes. Thank you, Paula. The road that goes north by northwest. You’re heading for Dedlock - PAULA COHEN: Dedlock territory. This was actually my idea, Sam. SAM YAO: It doesn’t hurt to double check. You’ll be following the Dunder Wood - OWEN LANDIS: Dunder Wood Bypass? SAM YAO: Yes. The Dunder Wood Bypass. And my favorite color is - PAULA COHEN: Green, obviously. SAM YAO: How the hell did you know that? PAULA COHEN: I can’t imagine any other reason you wore that T-shirt yesterday. laughs SAM YAO: It was a present. LOUISE BAILEY: What, from a leprechaun? laugh PAULA COHEN: What Sam hasn’t said is we’re hunting for one of Van Ark’s bases. I know he had one somewhere in Dedlock territory. I think it must be where he kept his Comansys research. He never told me the precise location, but without any other leads to follow up, it’s got to be worth a nose-around. SAM YAO: And the last known sighting of the Phantom of Abel was around here, too. PAULA COHEN: But that doesn’t matter, because the Phantom of Abel doesn’t exist. SAM YAO: Mm, I don’t know! I’m starting to think it might. Some weird stuff’s been going missing lately. I’ve lost things from the comms shack. OWEN LANDIS: They’re probably buried under all the Curly Wurly wrappers. PAULA COHEN: I think we should start over in Moreland Park. Lots of empty space for Van Ark to hide the facility. SAM YAO: And lots of Dedlocks, so be careful. LOUISE BAILEY: See that up ahead, Sam? Big fence, few zom holes torn in it. SAM YAO: Yup, that’s the park entrance. No one’s ever mapped in here. Wasn’t any reason to risk it. You’ll need to quarter the area, see what you can find. OWEN LANDIS: And if Dedlock’s show up, our plan is to wing it? LOUISE BAILEY: It’s what I do best. What’s that thing they say? You know, about God laughing? PAULA COHEN: “When man plans, God laughs.” Maxine was always saying that. LOUISE BAILEY: Maybe she learned it off me. PAULA COHEN: Yeah, I suppose she must have. SAM YAO: Okay then! Hole in the fence coming up, and - rattles You’re through! The Dedlocks are dangerous and unpredictable to say the least. Try to get this done fast, guys. PAULA COHEN: First quarter done. Nothing but gorse bushes and Dedlock shacks. Can’t say I think much of their dead lamb entrail decorating style. I mean, it’s fine for Passover, but the rest of the year - LOUISE BAILEY: Reminds me of dirty protests in the nick. Never saw the point myself. SAM YAO: Actually, this place reminds me of a Demons and Darkness campaign. Uh, Moon Beasts of Mogden Moors. It was so cool! There were these invisible monsters - PAULA COHEN: Oh my God, invisible monsters! That was Maxie’s favorite. She was so proud of those monsters. LOUISE BAILEY: Look, that bush just twitched, and it wasn’t the wind. And there was – it looked like a face, but it wasn’t right. It wasn’t human. SAM YAO: I’m getting nothing. It’s like whoever it is – whatever it is – knows where to hide. Like, they know where the cameras are. Oh, see! I told you there was a phantom. PAULA COHEN: Or it’s someone Van Ark left to guard the base. LOUISE BAILEY: We need to split up, circle around. Pincer movement. OWEN LANDIS: Split up? You know that’s how horror movies start, right? LOUISE BAILEY: The dead have risen from the grave. We’re already in a horror movie. PAULA COHEN: And we have to find out if there’s someone here. Come on. SAM YAO: Okay. Nothing so far. And no Dedlocks. Just keep heading out a bit further. We want whoever’s in there to think we’ve given up looking. And you’ve covered about half the area now. PAULA COHEN: Louise, can I – can I ask you something? LOUISE BAILEY: Yeah, anything. As long as it’s not where I hid the loot. laughs PAULA COHEN: No. laughs I, well - LOUISE BAILEY: You want to ask me about Maxine. PAULA COHEN: Yeah. You were her first? You - LOUISE BAILEY: “Recruited” her. PAULA COHEN: From what she told me, she didn’t take much persuading. LOUISE BAILEY: Yeah, she was a natural! PAULA COHEN: It wasn’t like that with her and me. I had to convince her to give us a go. SAM YAO: But she’s crazy about you, Paula! PAULA COHEN: But she was a gold star. Like you, Louise, right? LOUISE BAILEY: Yep. Never been with a man. Never really saw the point of them, in the trouser department, I mean. No offense! SAM YAO: Uh, none taken? PAULA COHEN: Maxie had a real problem with me being bi when we first started going out. You know how lesbians can sometimes be. SAM YAO: Not really. PAULA COHEN: I think she was always worrying. "What if Paula cheated on me with a man?” Like I’d miss men’s bits so much I’d just wake up one night next to the woman I love and think, “What I need right now is a good hard male rogering,” you know? SAM YAO: I do, now. LOUISE BAILEY: I get you. Maxie was so afraid you’d leave her, she thought it was safer not to get involved at all. PAULA COHEN: It’s funny. When it comes to her feelings, she’s so cautious, but in every other way, she’s such a risk taker. LOUISE BAILEY: Yeah, she was wilder than all of us back in the day! Did you ever play poker with her? PAULA COHEN: laughs God, yes. I remember once, she went all in on a pair of deuces. She lost, so we went to my parents for Jewish Christmas. Roast turkey, carols, but absolutely no baby Jesus in a manger. laughs Maxie always likes to bet. Even when she has nothing. Oh, I think about what’s happening to her now - LOUISE BAILEY: Yeah, I’ve thought about that. Comansys and whatever they’ve done to her. PAULA COHEN: If she got the chance, she’d make a break for it. Or try to send a message. LOUISE BAILEY: She wouldn’t be able to lie about what she knows, even if lying would make her life easier. PAULA COHEN: I think about that all the time. SAM YAO: Okay, guys, start heading back the way you came, now. If there is anyone in that wooded area, you’ve got all the escape routes covered. OWEN LANDIS: Nothing from my direction. LOUISE BAILEY: Nothing here, either, except a few zoms. Only shamblers, though. They’re on my tail, but I’m ahead of them. PAULA COHEN: I’ve got some figures in the distance at my four o'clock, Sam. SAM YAO: Yeah, looks like fast zoms. They haven’t spotted you, yet, I don’t think. Just keep moving. PAULA COHEN: Yep. Nothing I can’t handle. It’s amazing how quickly you can get used to anything. LOUISE BAILEY: Maxie said you were a fast learner. PAULA COHEN: You talked to Maxie about me? LOUISE BAILEY: After Abel helped us out, she wouldn’t stop banging on about you. “Oh, Paula’s so clever. Oh God, I miss Paula so much. Paula’s so beautiful, she’s the love of my life.” laughs Bored the tits off me. PAULA COHEN: Oh. I thought she’d – I don’t know, I thought maybe you and her – I mean, I wasn’t there, and - LOUISE BAILEY: Listen. I know what you wanted to ask me. The thing is, Paula, me and Maxie? Started easy, and ended even easier. No big feelings involved. You never forget your first, but you never stay with them, either, not if you’ve got any sense. And it’s not like I’ve been hurting for some action. There’s a reason they set porn movies in women’s prisons, know what I mean? PAULA COHEN: laughs Yeah, I suppose so. Listen, we should get together and – gunshots OWEN LANDIS: Who the hell is that? SAM YAO: Oh, bugger! The Dedlocks! I was concentrating so hard on the zoms, I forgot about them! PAULA COHEN: They must have been hiding, watching us. They’re trying to keep us from meeting up. LOUISE BAILEY: It’s working, I’m cut off! SAM YAO: It’s okay, I’ll make sure you all get back to Abel. Uh, we’ll have to chase the phantom another day. Just run! gunshots SAM YAO: Okay, Five, keep going down that road until you get to the T junction. The good news is Louise, Paula, and Owen are in the clear, and heading back to Abel. The bad news is it’s because most of the Dedlocks have decided to focus on you. Um, the uh, okayish news is that you’re still a good way ahead of them, and it looks like they’ve decided to conserve ammo. You should do the same, unless you’re in immediate danger. Hang on, Five, there’s someone ahead of you. Uh, whoever it is might be wearing a mask. Aw, dammit! What the hell is wrong with this signal? sighs Can you hear me, Five? I think you’ve met the phantom. distortion Just run! static gunshot SIMON LAUCHLAN: Whoa, put that gun away, Five. You don’t want to shoot me, do you? Wouldn’t want to hurt your old friend Simon, your old mate Runner Three, now, would you? Codex Artefact Dedlock sign YELLOW JACKETS STAY OUT. This is Dedlock territory. Just because we share a colour doesn’t mean we won’t gouge out your eyeballs and turn them into soup. NO EXMOOR MILITIA. Category:Mission Category:Season Three